My Beautiful Cat
by TheNewArtist
Summary: Cat and Robbie are getting closer everyday and Robbie sees this as sign that Cat maybe actually be falling for him. But when Danny reappears and starts to date Cat again, Robbie must learn to cope with it or will he ruin Cat and Danny's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

A clap of thunder and a white flash made me jump out of bed.

I adjusted my glasses before getting up and watching the chaos out my window. The wind was blowing hard tonight, and trees were violently shaking and to be honest, I'm terrified!

What if a tree comes crashing into the house? What if I get hit by thunder in my sleep? This is perfectly normal right? I mean, everyone's afraid of thunder and lightning. I'm not _that _weird right?

I pulled my blanket up to my nose and tried thinking happy thoughts, like Cat does.

Ah Cat, that beautiful red-headed bundle of cuteness! And to think, I, Robbie Shapiro, kissed her! On the lips! Her soft, pink lips...

_Boom!_

I was cut out of my thoughts when I heard the thunder, but I also heard something else...It sounded like...someone banging on the door and distant screaming...

I turn around on my bed to face my puppet Rex.

"Rex! Rex!" I whispered. He groaned and opened his eyes. "What man?!" he yells.

"There's someone at the door...What do I do?" The banging on the door got louder.

"Go see who it is." Rex replies.

"What if it's a murderer?" I squeak.

"Be a man Rob!" He sighs, I nodded slowly and swing my legs off the bed.

"By the way, if it _is _a murderer, try not to scream to loud when he stabs you and rips your heart out. I need my sleep."

I shuddered at Rex's words. I headed for the kitchen and grabbed a fork. Then slowly made for the door.

My hands were shaking as I twisted the doorknob, and as the door flung open, I shrieked.

The person before me shrieked too. Wait a minute, that sounded familiar...I opened my eyes and stopped waving my fork around.

"Cat?"

"Hiiiiiiii.." She whispers. It had started raining and Cat was soaked. Her red velvet hair clung to her cheeks.

"Come in!" I tell her, she smiles and jumps in. "What are you doing here..." I stopped, she was staring at me.

"What?" I ask her. She starts giggling. I looked down myself and realise I was only wearing blue boxers and white socks. Dad finally convinced me to get rid of my turtle pyjamas.

I felt myself blushing. I grabbed my dad's heavy raincoat and put it on. Cat was still giggling. Oh she's so cute.

"Uh Cat?" I say.

"Oh hey!" She giggles.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

Her face turns into a frown. "Oh do you not want me here? I'm sorry Robbie!" She wails, making for the door.

I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her. "No! That's not what I meant Kitty."

Cat smiled and held both my hands. "Can I stay here? Aunty Nona keeps snoring and I can't sleep and I'm afraid of the weather tonight." She says all in a rush.

I nodded slowly. "Of course you can. My parents are out town, so you can sleep in my room, and I'll take theirs." I tell her, as we walk up the stairs. I take Rex off my bed.

"Look who's here buddy." I tell him.

"Uh, what does Valentine want?" He grunts. Cat made a little gasp sound, and I quickly put Rex into my backpack.

"Sorry about him, he's grumpy 'cause he forgot to take his medication." I turn to Cat, who giggles and plops down on my bed.

"Ooh..comfy." She whispers.

"Well, if you need me, I'll just be in the room acr-" I tell her, but she cuts me off.

"Aren't you staying with me?" She asks surprised.

I smile. "Don't worry, I'm just across the hall." I tell her reassuringly.

She frowns. "But Robbie, I'm scared. Please stay with me?" She pleads, her voice faltering.

I can't say no to her. I never can. It's like she gets into my head and controls my actions and words...Like an evil sorceress.

"Oh alright." I sigh. She claps her hands and giggles.

I go into my bathroom and take off my dad's heavy coat. Sure Cat's seen my bare chest before, but this time it'll be a little awkward with her next to me in bed.

I put on a grey t-shirt and and raise my socks a little higher. Total dork.

I walk out to see Cat already under the covers. I can see her pink jacket on the arm of my computer chair, and her shoes at the foot of my bed.

I silently get onto the bed, staying on one side. I close my eyes.

I then hear a slight rustle and breathing. I open my eyes and see Cat right next to me. I yelped and nearly fell of my bed.

"Oh, did I scare you?" She asks.

I shake my head. "Uh n-no."

She snuggles into me a little closer. It's a good thing she's fast asleep, 'cause she can't see me blush.

**Okay so, sorry if this chapter's boring. I was inspired by Flamekat's Cabbie stories, if you guys haven't read them, then you have to RIGHT NOW!**

**Ahem, and uh, please review and let me know what you think :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your great reviews and to Flamekat (go check out her stories people!) so here's the next chapter and lemme know what you think! **

The sun shone through the window, blinding my eyes. Groaning, my hand fumbled for my glasses on the bedside table next to me. My body felt warm and it just wasn't because of my comforter.

Cat.

I had I really didn't wanna wake her up. But I have too. We have school today-

_click. Beep!_

A small flash of white light appeared next to me. I craned my neck to the side to see a grey Pearpad with yellow coloured nails on its sides. My sister Megan's head appeared. She had a huge grin on her face. Ugh, Dammit! I totally forgot she was here! I'm so dead.

"Aw look at Robbie and his kitten." Megan cooed.

"Go away!" I half whispered half yelled.

She took one more picture, that annoying grin still on her face. She's hated me ever since I accidentally let her special butterfly get away while she was on a cheerleading trip. She vowed to get me back for that. And I think she's found what she's been waiting for.

"Please, it's not what it looks like. I'm telling you. Don't tell mom and dad." I sighed, closing my eyes. Megan's known about my crush on Cat ever since I was twelve years old, and she's been doing nothing but tease me for like a, and I quote: _"A ditzy little __redhead with a brain of a four year old."_

"Why? I think they'd love to hear about this. Mom's looking for a new subject for her weekly column ya know." She replies.

"Meg please!" I beg. "I'll give you all my allowance!" My sister rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Oh please, your stupid puppet makes more money than you."

"Don't call him a puppet!" I practically yelled, getting worked up. I felt Cat stir next to me. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at me.

"R-Robbie?"

I shot Megan a look before smiling at Cat.

"Morning cutie." Cat eyed me suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" I heard Megan's scoff behind me. "You came to my house because you were scared of the storm last night remember?" Cat thought for about half a minute before she started to giggle. Oh God, how I love that. I chuckled with her, gently poking her cute dimples.

Suddenly, she stopped and gasped. I frowned. "What's wrong?" She doesn't reply. Her mouth made a little 'O' "Cat?" I gently whisper. "Robbie." She says in a barely audible voice, "there is a mugger behind you." I immediately froze up. A m-mugger? Hold on...Oh! She meant Megan. I laughed. Gently getting up off from her, I stood next to Megan.

"Kittie, this is my sister." Cat's eyes lit up. "Ooh the cheerleader?" She bounces on the bed. I nodded. "Wait, didn't you lose her butterfly? You know, the one that ransacked my brain?"

I wish Cat hadn't said that. Immediately Megan seized my wrist and gave it a tight squeeze. I squeaked. "What does she mean by 'ransacked her brain'?" Megan asks through gritted teeth.

Cat replies, "Your butty fly", she pauses to giggle at what she just said, before continuing, "it went in to my head. Via my ear." She giggles again.

Megan's vice like grip tightens. I felt as if my blood was going to explode out of my body. Her stupid butterfly would've been safe but Sinjin took my butterfly motel. And it's kinda hard to take anything back from him.

I was onto my tiptoes now, muttering words that barely made sense to Megan, pointing at my wrist. She held onto it for a second before letting go. My legs started violently shaking and I collapsed on my bed. Cat giggled and stroked the side of my face. "What's it like being Robbie's sister?" She asked Meg.

Megan gave me a 'are you serious?' look. I shrugged. She bent down in front of me and muttered. "I won't tell mom and dad." I let out a sigh of relief. "But, that doesn't mean I'm letting this go." I froze. Megan took a last look at Cat, who waved, then strolled out of my room.

"She's nicey. I like her." says Cat. I get up and face her.

"Come on, lets get you to school." I say.

* * *

"Hey guys." I call out as I made my way to our usual table at lunch. Tori was sitting with a yellow notebook in her hands and Andre had his keyboard on the the table. They both nodded at me and continued their work.

We sat there in silence for a while, I watched as Andre glided his fingers over the keyboard and Tori humming to the tune. They both paused and smiled at each other, knowing it was right. Tori immediately began scribbling into her notebook and Andre played the tune again.

"What's the song for?" I ask them.

"Andre and I'll be performing at the Tune Hub this year." Tori explains, grinning. God, this school has so many events it's crazy! Just about three weeks ago, our principle Helen had suggested this idea to many of the musicians of the school. It was for students to show off their singing talents to the school. They got to perform anyway they wanted. Whatever their style is. Of course Tori and Andre would perform.

I was thinking of performing too, maybe sing a song to Cat? Serenade her?

But I _would _love to hear her sing at the Tune Hub. She has such a gorgeous voice. I remember the night we escaped Yerba (Gosh, worst trip ever!) when we sang _I Want You Back _to the people. Cat's bit was the only part I heard loud and clear in the whole song.

Not Tori's, not Jade's, and not Andre's.

But Cat's.

And I was pretty jealous when I saw her and Andre singing together, dancing. I guess that just shows how much in love I am with her.

"Yo! Rob!" I jumped to Andre's voice. I gasped when I found that Cat and Beck had joined the table. "I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"I asked if you were going to help me with Sikowitz assignment. But you went off to Robbieland." Cat giggled, poking my side.

I smiled. "Of course." Cat ruffled my hair before getting up and running off somewhere.

Beck, Tori, and Andre laughed at me.

"What?" I ask them.

"Dude, will you tell her you love her already?" Andre says.

"Pfft! Me? Love Cat? Noway." I shake my head. Is it that obvious?

"Oh come on Robbie. You've been sending her signals ever since the 3rd grade!" Beck sighs, running his hands through his hair.

"And the night of the Cow Wow, you kissed her." Tori grins.

"How do you know?" I ask her.

"Cause she texted me non-stop! She stopped at about five in the morning." She replies.

"Okay, so maybe I do have feelings for her. But it means nothing to her. She ran away from me wh-"

I stopped when the bell rang. Students began rushing to their classes. Putting my back pack on, I got up. "Can we please not talk about this again?" I tell them.

Beck, Tori, and Andre nod. I smile at begin to walk away when Beck asks: "So why did you guys come to school in the same car?" I heard snickers from the others. I just continued walking. **Okay so that's chapter 2. ****Who do you guys think should be the pairings in this story? I was thinking Bade and Cabbie (obviously) and I dunno...what do you guys think about Tandre? ****Anyway, any suggestions, let me know. And ****please review. ****Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter ;) **

"Don't be stupid Rob, the world's fattest dog is fatter than the world's fattest man."

I roll my eyes. "Rex, no way! The world's fattest man weighs like 1,225 pounds at his maximum."

"The fattest dog weighs 282 pounds man!" Rex sighs.

"Yeah, not enough." I tell him.

Tori steps into stride with me. "So what are we talking about here?" she asks.

"Robbie thinks the worlds fattest man is heavier than the world's fattest dog." Rex explains.

Tori gives this a thought. "Hm, what about if the world's fattest man _ate _the world's fattest dog?"

Andre joins us, chuckling. "Oh I'd pay to see that."

We all nod in agreement.

We walk into Sikowitz class to find Beck and Jade in the corner, making out. Again.

Half of the class is either texting or staring off somewhere. You know, it's kinda weird they way they all stay silent. Never contribute..

I find a seat next to Cat at the front row, where's she bouncing her toy giraffe on her lap.

Rex stares what she's doing before turning to face me. "You even think about doing that to me, and I'm gone."

I roll my eyes and set him down on the vacant seat next to me.

Sikowitz comes diving in through the window, clearing his throat to get our attention.

"Okay young ones, settle down. I called you all here just to briefly give more detail on my assignment."

I have paired you all and you and your partner must switch personalities. You must get to know each other well enough for this to work. After this, you will learn how it is to do things in other people's shoes."

Cat raises her hand. "Mr. Sikowitz, will we have to switch clothes?"

Sikowitz thinks, a large grin spreading across his face. "On the last day of the assignment, you will have to dress like your partner for the whole day."

"Wait," Andre says, "does that even mean bra's and such?"

Sikowitz nods, chuckling darkly.

Hope I don't get a girl then. It's bad enough Dad thinks I'm weird. Wearing a bra and skirt might just make him set me up for adoption.

Sikowitz pulls out a piece of paper out of his pants and sticks it to the wall with a piece of gum.

"Here are your assigned partners. You may look now." He announces, diving out the window again.

As I watched everyone rush to see who they were with, I silently prayed, hoping I got a decent person.

Cat came back to her seat, a slightly sad expression on her face.

"Hey, am I with you?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm with Beck." she says, patting my lap.

"So..who have I got?"

She stays silent, keeping her eyes fixed on her pink Converse.

Suddenly, a pair of cold hands rest on my shoulders, quickly tightening.

"How ya doin' Shapiro?" she says.

Oh. My. God.

**Robbie Shapiro:**

_Why does the Universe hate me?_

**Feeling: Suffering**

I sigh, posting up my new update on TheSlap. We walk into Nozu's and I immediately start banging my head on the glass table.

Cat rubs my back. "Oh come on Robbie, Jade isn't _that _bad."

I heard Tori and Andre scoff.

I raise my head glaring at Cat. "Jade is _beyond _bad! She's...badder!"

"I don't think that's a word." Tori mutters.

"I'm too upset to think of a smarter one!" I snap at her.

She raises her hands up defensively. Cat lets out a scared squeek.

I run a hand through my hair. "Sorry Tori. It's just, Jade is horrible! Having to _bond _with her would be like giving her permission to kill me."

In fact, she's like an older, Gothic Megan.

"Don't forget the fact that you'll have to wear her clothes." Andre chuckles.

"And her bra." Cat giggles.

I groan loudly.

"At least Beck doesn't have to worry about being jealous eh?" Andre nudges me.

"Mm, yeh." I mutter, burying my head into my hands.

Cat leans in and whispers into my ear. "I was expecting to be with you Robbie. I really wanted to. Sorry." she kisses my cheek.

Instantly making me feel a little better. I smile at her and give her a side-hug.

I glance at Tori and Andre who are making the heart sign at their chests.

I smile.

* * *

**Jade:** Can't wait for you to get to know me...

I stare at Jade's text for like, the thirthieth time. I am really freaked out now.

All her texts have this sort, scary vibe to it. Like, she's about to pop out of nowhere and stab you with scissors.

I take off my glasse and lie down.

I hate you Sikowitz.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is Doomsday. The apocolypse. The end of the world.

The day I have been dreading. Saturday.

Today is the day I spend a whole day with...Jade West. The Ice Queen, the Wicked Witch of the West (See what I did there huh?) The female Grim Reaper.

You get the point.

As I'm being pushed towards her house, I silently cry.

"Don't be a wuss kid. You'll be fine." Beck says.

I scuff my feet on the pavement. "Okay, no offense but your girlfriend is freaky!"

Beck scoffs. "And no offense but your girlfriend is crazy."

I don't know why, but I burned up and snapped. I got this new strength inside of me.

One minute I'm being pushed towards Jade's house, the next Beck is on the ground. Both Beck and I are surprised at what just happened. I shake my head and offer my hand to help him up.

He takes it and dusts himself off.

"I'm sorry man, it's just..." I stumble for words. Does Cat have that much of an effect on me? I just roughly pushed one of my best guy friends to the ground.

Beck punches my shoulder, hard. "Now were even." He chuckles.

I fake smile as he walks past me. Gently rubbing my poor shoulder. I stayed a few paces back as Beck knocks on the door.

Immediately Jade tackles him into a hug, then kiss.

I awkwardly stand there, rubbing my shoulder. How could I have done that? I mean, Beck's stronger than me. Oh Heck, _everyone's _stronger than me. Just calling Cat crazy really ticked me off.

At least it wasn't Jade...

"Be nice to him babe. Remember your people skills." I hear Beck whisper to her.

"He's not people..He's Shapiro." Jade scoffs. I look up to see them making out. I clear my throat loud enough to pull them apart. As Beck gave his girlfriend one more peck on the lips, he muttered "Don't let him near any of your clothes."

My eyes widened. "You know I heard that.." I say.

"Just protecting my freaky girlfriend." He winks, patting my back and walking towards his car. Protecting her from what? Me? Please,I couldn't even try to make an attempt if I wanted to.

Jade's already walked back into her house, leaving the front door wide open so I could get in.

Jade's house is actually pretty cool. I walked into her living room to find beige colored walls, black comfy furniture, a big wide brown shaggy rug, and a HD TV.

There was a huge portrait of two people. One was Jade, who was wearing a dark purple tank top and black skirt. She seemed to have a smirk on her face. She hand one hand on the shoulder of who I'm assuming is Jade's dad. Who has raven black combed hair to the side, a little mustache, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black Italian suit, which I'm guessing is made by the finest designers.

Looks like a man of power to me.

I turned back to Jade who was also staring at the portrait. "Where's the rest of the family?" I ask her.

Her eyes looked to mine. And I swear, I thought I saw a sad expression on her face. But importantly, tears.

"My family business is none of your concern. Only mine." She answers darkly. I raise my hands up defensively. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. Jade rolled her eyes and grunted.

"Let's just get to know each other."

I nod my head, and sit next to her on the couch. I made sure to sit on the other end so she doesn't do anything...

"So um, what do you wanna know about me?" I ask, after a long moment of awkward silence. Jade shrugs, her eyes still fixed on the portrait. "Well, I know that your a perverted peeping Tom who likes to snoop into people's business."

I roll my eyes. "I'm sorry about that. I just thought it'd be interesting to know why your mother isn't in that." I gesture to the portrait. Next thing you know, Jade bolts out of the room. And I think I heard a quiet sob.

I've never seen Jade cry. Or at least I think she's crying now. It's kinda weird. She seems like a person with no feelings whatsoever. I look back at the portrait. I've seen Jade's mother before, we all have. She's a nice lady. Just last week, she had started a book club. And-

_Grrr_

I jumped in my seat as a black Rottweiler launches itself onto me. It starts barking in my face, slobber landing on my clothes. All I could do was wriggle and scream at the top of my lungs. The dog started to tear at my shirt, making it's way down to my shoes.

"JADE! JAAAAADE!" I yell, trying to shake the massive canine off of me. "JAAAAAAAADE!" That's when I thought I was going to die. I knew things weren't going to end well at this house.

I can't see much anymore as the dog's cracked one of the lenses of my glasses. The Rottweiler was now biting at my socks, I cried out loud as I saw my eaten shoes lying on the floor.

Then Jade enters.

"Wiley!" She yells. "Wiley!" She begins to prise the dog off me. Man is she strong. She was now at the corner, cradling the dog, and kissing his jaw. Yuck.

After the dog stops it's barking, Jade gives me a cold hard stare. "What did you do to him?"

I raise my voice, answering angrily. "What could I have possibly done?! It started attacking me for no reason!"

"Get. Out." Her voice quaked a little, and she was giving me a frosty death glare. Which was really frightening.

"Much obliged." I mutter as I scoop up my sneakers in my arms and bolt out of the room, out of the house, and away from Jade West.

* * *

My face stung, my feet throbbed, and my back was aching. But I kept on running. Every once in awhile, I'd look behind me to make sure Jade has'nt sent the dog to chase after me.

I can only see with one eye, and I'm pretty sure I almost got a by a car.

Finally, I make it to my house. I vigoriously tried to put in the house key, but my hands were shaking. As I tripped on my way up the stairs, Megan came out of her room.

"What the hell happened to you?" She laughs, gently kicking my sides with her foot.

I glare at her, and walk to my room, making sure to slap the door right on her face. I threw myself on the bed facedown and screamed into my pillow.

"Whoa, did you get by birds again Rob?" Rex laughs.

I gently prod the scratches on my face. "I'm never going to Jade West's house ever again! I got attacked."

Rex chuckles. "Well we all saw that coming."

My face hurt too much to even glare at him, so I just ignored him, and started to look for my first aid kit my Mammaw had given me.

* * *

After a whole day of begging other people in my class to switch partners with me and being rejected, I decide to head over to Tori's house.

"Oh, hey Robbie?"

I nervously wave at her, and she steps aside to let me in. I walk to the red couch and sit down. Tori raises an eyebrow at me. "What's up?"

"Please, please, PLEASE let me switch partners with you!" I blurt out.

Tori stares at me, "What happened to your face?"

"Jade's dog attacked me."

"So you want me to be attacked by a dog?"

"Oh please Tori!" I plead.

"I'm sorry Robbie, but you know Jade and I can't stand each other. How come you didn't try Beck and Cat?"

I look down at my feet. "I'm sort of avoiding them right now."

She sits down next to me, intrigued. "Why?"

"Because, what happened at Jade's house was...weird. And I think I may have upset her." Tori giggles. "How could you have upset Jade West?"

"I saw this portrait. And it was only Jade and her dad. I asked where her mother was and she-"

"Robbie, it's best that you don't ask Jade about that." Tori cuts in softly.

"Your telling me now?!" I yell, pointing at my stitches.

"Look, that's only between Jade and her family. And Beck."

"But, we've got to learn things about our partners. That's the assignment."

"Well, don't learn anything about _that _particular subject."

"What's going on? Has something happened to Jade?"

Tori's eyes widen. "Jade's mother...It's none of your business, it's none of _anyone's _business."

"Well then how do you know?"

"Come on Robbie.."

I sigh, rubbing my eyes. "Okay whatever, anyway, I'm afraid Jade may have told Beck what happened..and I think he may want to _talk _to me...And I don't want Cat to pester me with questions about what happened to me. You know how curious and concerned she gets."

Tori nods. "But you'll have to deal with them at school tommorow."

"Not if I ditch school." I mutter to myself.

Tori hears this and rolls her eyes.

"Ugh, why can't I switch with you?" I ask, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Because, Andre and I know practically _everything _about eachother. We've got an A plus coming our way." She grins. Well, I'm screwed.

I get up and leave, deciding on what to do. So something's happened to Jade's mother. And it's a real touchy subject...

* * *

I arrive at school twelve minutes late, hoping everyone's already got to class. I head over to the Asphalt Cafe to have a little breakfast.

Grabbing a coffee and a donut, I made my way over to our usual table, where I found Cat nibbling on a small piece of fruitcake, with a can of Wahoo Punch in her other hand.

She was concentrated on her cake, so I slowly turned around and searched for a table where she wouldn't notice me.

"Oh hey Robbie!"

Damn!

I slightly turned, so she could only see a little side of my face. "Uh, hey Kitty."

"Why are you standing like that? Come sit with me."

Oh what do I do?! Uh,...Ooh! I quickly set my backpack on the table in front me, so she wouldn't see my face.

"Robbie...?" She whispers.

"Yes?"

"Why are you hiding?" Her voice still in a whisper.

"Uh, ...I just like to sit this way." I say in a rush. She tries to get up, to see me over, but I clutch the backpack to my face.

"Robbie, do you not want to see me?"

"No Cat, it's just...I gotta go!" I get up and run away, bumping, and tripping into a few things. Think I ran into the hallway now, I'll just eat on the stairs.

Then I crash into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I remove the backpack from my face to find Beck and Jade standing across from me.

Oh Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

I just lay there on the floor, with a half eaten donut on my chest, and my coffee spilled somewhere.

I stare back at the two standing in front of me. I can't read neither Beck or Jade's expression. I can't even see the hatred in Jade's eyes.

It would've been a really awkward had the bell not rang. Teenagers began piling out of the classrooms, stepping on me as they did so. I can see Beck and Jade walking away.

Saved by the bell eh?

As I try to get up, I just get knocked down by more teens. My half eaten donut already has dirty footprints on it, so I guess I can't save that.

I see Sinjin and Berf about to step on my face and I yell out. They stop and immediately lift me up.

"What were you doing on the floor?" Sinjin asks.

"I bumped into Beck and Jade." I reply, dusting my self off. Berf starts poking my face.

I swat his wandering hands away. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Checking for any scratches Jade left on you. You know, once she pushed me into a locker and the next day, I find a huge mark on my "He leans in to whisper" private area."

I widen my eyes.

"It's true." Says Sinjin "That wicked patootie can bruise you and you wouldn't even know! There's something going on with her."

I roll my eyes at the both of them. "You don't really think Jade West is like, a extra-terrestrial or something?"

They both nod, Berf taking a bite out of a huge apricot in his hand. "Sinjin and I have been stalking her, searching for clues."

As we walk into the library, Sinjin takes out a small little notebook, with pages and pictures full of Jade.

I flipped through and I stopped when I found a page titled: _Cat Valentine_

I looked at them both and held up the notebook. "What are you doing to Cat?"

"We also think Cat is involved with this Jade business." says Sinjin.

I glare at him. "There's nothing wrong with Cat."

Sinjin and Berf grin at me, as if they knew something I wouldn't like them to know.

Berf takes another bite out of his apricot. "Mister Sikowitz told us to observe what happens with the people on his assignment. He was worried you'd come to school looking a little beaten up.."

My mind stared to immediately replay the events that happened yesterday. Jade crying, interesting portrait, barking, biting, glaring

Ugh.

"So you guys spied on me and Jade? You saw everything that happened?"

Sinjin nods. "We also saw the way you pushed Beck."

I glare at him. "I...I just, it was-"

"Cat." They both cut in.

As if on cue, the red-headed beauty herself came skipping past us, humming the Spongebob Squarepants theme tune.

I watch as her hair bounces up and down on her shoulders, her almost bumping into the old librarian.

I turn back to my two nerd friends.

"Guys, nothing's wrong with Cat. She's just...different. In a very cute way."

"I don't think I've ever seen a ditzy seventeen year old girl with actual red hair, and a brain of a child." Berf thinks aloud.

"You leave her alone!" I yelled, earning a few stares and a shush from the librarian.

Sinjin and Berf exchange worried glances.

* * *

"Haha so I'm not the only one who thinks Valentine is a weirdo." Rex jeers.

"You believe a couple of nerds?" I ask, opening up my locker.

"Eh, whatever." He sighs. I put my books into my bag and I see Beck come down the stairs, looking around. Then he sees me.

"Robbie."

I gulp. He starts walking towards me. "Oh no...he's going to kill me!" I say to Rex, my voice getting squeaky.

"Duh!" Rex chuckles.

"Dude, I wanna talk to you." Beck says.

"Look, I'm sorry! So sorry! Please!" I blurt, dropping to my knees and holding onto Rex for dear life.

"This is so gay." Rex mutters.

Beck lifts me up. "Man, calm down. Jade told me what happened."

I open my mouth but he lifts his hand up, indicating I should shut up for a sec.

"And I just want to let you know, Jade's mother died from cancer last week. So you know why she got a little upset. Just don't bring it up anymore."

Wow. Never thought I'd say this..but poor Jade. "So, Jade doesn't have a mamma now?" Rex asks.

Beck nods.

"Well, I know some Northridge women who would be willin' to hook up with Mr. West, lemme give you their digits and-"

"REX!" I glare at him.

"Rex, Northridge women are sluts." Beck laughs, ruffles Rex's hair, then walks away.

Rex stares back at me, mouth wide open. "He dissed ma Northridge girls and you let him?!"

"You know I hate Northridge, Rex." I roll my eyes.

"At least defend a brother!"


End file.
